el guardian de la princesa
by ateri.hime
Summary: la llegada de un chico pelirojo cambia la vida de ichigo y sus amigos quienes van a tener que pasar por muchos problemas para descubrir una tragica verdad detras de lo que parecia algo normal... guardian, luz, amor anhelado y princesa...son la clave.
1. la llegada

**holaa! este es mi primer fics omg! estoy emocionada no se como avanzara en un futuro pero estoy segura de que no los decepcionara... y sin mas preámbulos empecemos**

**BLEACH: es propiedad de tite kubo así como sus personajes ...pero la historia es mia.**

Era un lunes en la mañana,la tranquilidad abundaba la ciudad en karakura. los alumnos se disponían a ir al instituto como todos los dias, y una pareja de amigos no era la excepción;era un chico pelinaranja quien platicaba con una chica pequeña de cabello dos eran grandes amigos que vivían juntos porque el hermano de la joven estaba de viaje;y los kurosaki le habían tendido posada.

el joven mira al cielo y suspira profundamente. -a que se debe eso?_ - _pregunta rukia algo desconcertada por la acción de su compañero.

-solo estoy cansado,no a habido algo interesante desde hace semanas...-responde ichigo con tono de cansancio y frunciendo el ceño.

-ya pasara algo interesante...esto...-

-si,claro como si de repente fuera a pasar algo-exclamo el pelinaranja en tono burlón

ya llegando al instituto los recibió una chica de pelo naranja un tono mas fuerte que el de ichigo,ella se llamaba inoue orihime.

-buenos días kurosaki-kun!-

-hola inoue-contesto alegre ichigo

-inoue que llevas ahí?- pregunto rukia

- uh? aaah! esto!...es un pequeño regalo de bienvenida para el chico nuevo, creí que seria lindo si le daba algo- dijo con mucho animo la joven pelinaranja. orihime había echo unas galletas de chocolate con relleno de coco,los chicos estaban sorprendidos pues a ella no sele daba bien hacer la comida siempre creaba nuevas mezclas;pero aquellas galletas enserio se veían apetitosas tanto que...

-vaya vaya! que buen detalle orihime pudo tomar una...eeh!- antes de que tatsuki agarrara una,orihime quito el recipiente y después exclamo muy sonriente -no! tatsuki-chan son para el nuevo! jejeje si quieres mañana te hago algunas- en ese preciso momento entro la maestra con un joven pelirojo tenia una mirada particular era como sombría no tenia ese brillo de vida en sus llamo la atención de rukia quien parecía la única en darse cuenta de aquel detalle.

-bien chicos siéntense! ...puedes presentarte-dijo la profesora

-hola,soy renji abarai...-todo el grupo se quedo esperando una presentación mas elaborada asta que la profesora corto con aquel incomodo silencio -bien abarai puedes sentarte... ahí detrás de rukia que es la de pelo negro alado de kurosaki que es el de naranja. renji prosiguió a sentarse y mientras daba cada paso todas las miradas caían en el aunque no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. así el día siguió su curso y la hora del descanso, todos se dirigían a salir excepto ichigo quien se encontraba recargado en el escritorio de la profesora esperando a sus amigos;mientras lo hacia vio la siguiente escena.

-bienvenido abarai-kun! tienes un lindo nombre! ...-orihime se había acercado a renji pero viendo que este no le prestaba ninguna atención prosiguió a entregarle las galletas.

-mira! estas las hice para ti espero te gusten es muy difícil poner el rellen...-antes de poder terminar la frase renji le había arrojado las galletas aun lado de un manotazo.

-no me interesa,quitate- respondió por ultimo el pelirojo sin antes darse la vuelta y marcharse. inoue solo se quedo sorprendida y apunto de echarse a llorar,mientras que ichigo en cuanto vio este acto solo pensaba en ir a romperle la cara a aquel arrogante y ya lleno de rabia se dirigía a el,pero un grito lo detuvo.

-que te crees!,como te atreves a hacerle eso a inoue!- era rukia quien había visto todo desde la puerta del salón.

-que!? no piensas contestarme!?-seguía gritando la joven.

-yo no le pedi nada...no me interesa,es mas se ve que no sabe cocinar- en cuanto el pelirojo dijo esto todos miraron a orihime quien por su parte estaba empezando a llorar,pero se armo de valor para decir unas palabras.

-p-puede que tengas razón jejeje no me va bien la cosina... perdóname si te incomode,no era mi intensión ..-la chica salio del salón con la mirada baja,su pelo tapaba sus ojos pero se alcanzaba a ver aquellas lagrimas que derramo.

rukia quedo sorprendida,como era posible que se disculpara después de lo que le había echo renji,por parte de ichigo solo apreto los dientes, frunció el ceño y tomo al pelirojo por el cuello alzándolo un poco.

-maldito!...-ichigo lo apretaba como si quisiera matarlo,pero una mano lo detuvo,era rukia con la mirada triste.

-ya déjalo ichigo...no tiene caso-

-rukia..?-la miro ichigo algo sorprendido.

-... patético- reprochaba renji.

ichigo lo soltó pero la expresión de su cara era de odio,el quería que pagara por lo que le había echo a su amiga.

-vamonos rukia- finalizo con esto ultimo y salieron del salon.

pero en cuanto se quedo solo algo sorprenderte paso con renji,se puso contra la pared recargando su cabeza con esta y echo a llorar,su mirada en ese momento era una de sacrificio,de culpa,de angustia,golpeaba la pared mientras gemía que era lo que le pasaba a este chico no era el,el que hizo llorar a orihime porque ese cambio tan repentino.

mientras en otro lugar,una chica ojigris se encontraba deprimida en las escaleras para subir a la azotea,ichigo y rukia pasaron por alado de ella;ambos se retuvieron pero ninguno de los tres dijo nada,rukia le dirijo una mirada tierna prosiguió ella por alguna razón sabia que el pelinaranja podría levantar le el animo tan siquiera un poco.

ichigo se sentó alado de ella y aun así nadie dijo nada,era un silencio justificado ya que ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos y no fue solo asta que el pelinaranja comento.

-porque te disculpaste...?- la ojigris solo pudo mirar abajo y contestar.

-e-es porque no se cocinar jejejeje- trato de sonreír la chica pero enserio se sentía mal por aquella actitud tan descortés. ichigo aun no entendía de todo pero de algo estaba seguro,inoue era una de esas personas amables que aunque la maltraten,la humillen o la insulten seguiria ayudando a su agresor por eso no le estañaba que terminara esa discusión disculpándose antes de empezar una pelea por ella.

el pelinaranja suspiro frunciendo el ceño y por ultimo dijo -ese tipo es un tonto...yo en su lugar me hubiera comido las galletas- la sonrisa de ichigo hizo sentir alegría en la oijigris que por instinto también sonrió,era un momento muy cálido...pero fue interrumpido por tatsuki.

-ichigo ya acaparaste a orihime mucho tiempo...deja que venga a desayunar jajajaja- gritaba tatsuki.

inoue se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos estaban ahí que por suerte solo rukia e ichigo sabían lo que había pasado antes. ichigo se levanto y le extendió la mano a inoue sin antes decir -no te preocupes mas...mejor vamos que te están ojigris no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco pero al finas tomo la mano del pelinaranja y caminaron asta donde sus compañeros.

ambos se sentaron,rukia se encontraba alado de ichigo quien comento susurrando en tono sarcástico.

-ichigo! espero que me cuentes que paso en las escaleras!-

-no paso mucho solo dejaremos ese asunto en paz rukia -contesto relajado

la pequeña pelinegra se altero un poco y exclamo en un tono lo mas bajo posible -idiota! no me refiero a eso!-

ichigo no entendía lo que le pasaba a rukia mientras que ella logro ver la confusión que el mismo no se habia dado cuenta de un detalle pequeño pero muy suspiro y algo decepcionada le susurro la pelinegra.

-aaah... sueltale la mano idiota...-

y es que rukia tenia razón ichigo no había soltado la mano de la joven quizás y sencillamente se le había pasado por alto aquel no sabia si soltarla o seguir agarrándola eso podía malinterpretarse; por suerte nadie se había dado cuenta ahora solo esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para desprenderse de ella,mientras que por parte de la ojigris no se había dado cuenta tampoco.

parecía que había llegado la oportunidad perfecta cuando uryuu menciono que ya no había sodas,de inmediato ichigo se ofreció a ir por unas y así fue se levanto rápido soltando al fin la mano de orihime para después salir corriendo por esas tan oportunas sodas.

-es un idiota! jejeje- susurro rukia quien era la única que se había dado cuenta de la angustia de ichigo en ese momento.

-kurosaki-kun ? esta actuando raro...se veia muy animado...-comentaba orihime,los demás solo se quedaron pensando mientras rukia aguantaba la risa.

ya de camino por las sodas ichigo paso alado del salón y aunque intento no hacerlo su curiosidad era mucha, quería saber si renji estaba ahí y fue acertado porque ahí se encontraba el pelirojo; ichigo se sorprendió con lo que vio,no lo podía creer así que de inmediato fue a su lado gritando.

-q-que demonios...renjii!-

**_continuara..._**


	2. no insultes a la princesa

**jejejejje me pase de mala por dejarlos en suspenso x'D pero en fin aqui esta la senguda parte espero la disfruten ...no estoy aun segura de cuantos cap va a tener asi que veremos como abanza todo...**

**BLEACH: es propiedad de tite kubo asi como los personajes,la historia si es mia.**

_**continuamos...**_

-idiota renji!-ichigo corrio alado del pelirojo quien se encontraba tirado en el piso boca abajo,en sus muñecas se veian desgarrones como si se hubiese querido arrancar las venas con las uñas;ichigo se quedo muy sorprendido por la cantidad de sangre que se encontraba ahi pero sin hacerse preguntas arranco parte de su camisa para cubrir las enormes mirada en ese momento era marcada por un ceño fruncido con ojos de preocupación y de angustia.

por otro lado...

-kurosaki ya tardo mucho!-exclamaba uryuu.

-quizás se quedo platicando con alguna lindura por ahi!-reia los presentes se burlaban y reian por que no creian que ichigo fuera capaz de hablar con cualquier chica que andara por rukia y orihime voltearon rapidamente a donde se encontraban las escaleras para bajar de la azotea.

-i-ichig...-cuando rukia iba a terminar de decir miro a inoue quien dijo.

-kurosaki-kun...algo...algo pasa con el...-orihime se levanto rapidamente y sin pensar salio corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-espera inouee! a donde vas!- ambas chicas habian tenido un presentimiento pero de las dos rukia tardo mas en darse cuenta quien en su mente se decia:_-ichigo...espero que no hayas echo una tonteria..-_

-...q-quien eres...-renji medio abrio los ojos y la unica silueta que vio fue la de ichigo quien estaba revisando su pulso y ajustando los bendajes.

-kurosaki-kun!-entro la ojigris quien al ver lo sucedido quedo paralizada,la cantidad de sangre en aquella habitación era impresionante y casi sin poder moverse voltio a ver esas dos caras al fondo que solo la agobiaron mas.

-inoue?-respondio ichigo que no tenia ni idea de que asia ella ahi,y peor aun si los demas la siguieron.

-q-que paso... k-kurosaki-kun estas bie...-no pudo seguir diciendo al ver que abarai se encontraba desmayado en el suelo,ella solo pensaba que quizas;quizas ichigo fue el que provoco aquel desastre,ella no queria creerlo o mas bien no podia creerlo,el ichigo que ella conocia o pensaba conocer no era capaz de dañar a alguien almenos que el fue a vengarse por lo de las mente no soportaba la presion,su cuerpo estaba inmovil se sentia atrapada por los "echos" y lo que creia pero mas preguntas empezaron a envolverla mas y mas se esta volviendo loca, pero...

-inoue...-las palabras de ichigo la sacaron de su horrible confusion,y aunque ichigo sabia que en ese momento todo lo acusaba,temia lo que aquellos ojos reflejaban la ojigris era como una ventana habierta,era facil saber que pensaba y aun con temor ella retrosedio un poco pero lo suficiente como para que ichigo bajara la mirada y dijera.

-esto es confuso...no te culpo por tenerme miedo...inoue- el cabello del pelinaranja tapaba sus ojos.

en ese momento orihime transporto por unos segundos su mente asia el pasado,era como una vision que daba vueltas alrededor de ella y mientras pasaba pudo ver lo que habia pasado en aquel salon.

-inoue?..inoue estas bien? inoue?!- la chica volvio en si aun sorprendida por lo que habia visto.

-e-estoy bien...dejame ayudarte...- orihime se acerco a ichigo y a renji quien seguia algo mareado y con los ojos cerrados,pero se podia dar cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-i-inoue..?- seguia repitiendo ichigo muy sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de la chica quien ahora tenia una mirada de determinacion muy ojigris empezo a quitar las vendas que le habia puesto ichigo.-inoue que haces?...espera no le quites eso!-exclamaba el pelinaranja.

-kurosaki-kun puedes trae el botiquin de primeros auxilios que esta debajo del escritorio- decia muy decidida la ojigris mientras miraba las marcas y heridas que habian quedado en las muñecas de renji.

ichigo se levanto a buscar dicho botiquin dejandolos solos al pelirojo y a orihime.

-abarai-kun...vi como te hiciste eso...pero dime porque..porque lo hiciste,te veias tan desesperado al..-

-ese no es tu asunto-se dirijio el pelinaranja en tono serio interrumpiendo a la ojigris.

-claro que lo es! tengo que saberlo...solo pienso que pudo haver sido por el asunto de las galletas...-

-te equivocas no haria esto por esa estupides- aun renji con voz seria.

orihime por sierto modo se alegro pero algo en aquellas palabras le reflejaba lo insicnificante que que renji solo pudo voltear la mirada,inoue se dio cuenta de otro detalle;de esos ojos sin brillos,era como los de un muerto y tomando en cuenta eso y otras cosas en las que orihime se empezo a fijar estaba sacando conclusiones.

-aqui esta inoue- ichigo le entrego a la ojigris el botiquin quien al abrirlo empezo a darle atencion pelinaranja miraba los habiles movimientos de las joven sin antes darse cuenta que esta temblaba ichigo pregunto.

-inoue...porque viniste?-

-ichigo estas...que paso aqui?!- entra rukia quien solo miraba sorprendida.

-rukia!-respondio ichigo que ahora tenia las manos llenas de sangre al igual que orihime.

-kuchiki-san te demoraste mucho en llegar-dijo orihime.

rukia quien ya se habia tranquilizado al ver que ambos chicos tenian todo controlado pero aun asi no podiar dejar de preoduparse por la cantidad de sangre derramada,la pelinegra se acerco a donde ellos notando que el herido habia sido renji,encuanto lo vio le vino a la mente la posibilidad de que ichigo pudo haberle echo algo se convencio de lo contrario al ver una linda sonrisa por parte de orihime.

-kuchiki-san puedes ayudarme a trapear la sangre-le preguntaba la ojigris muy convencida de que aquel accidente habia acabado.

-claro...inoue...-rukia aun sorprendida le contesto.

ambas empezaron a limpiar.

-...esa chica...la de cabellos naranja es ...-dijo renji entre susurros que solo ichigo escucho.-...estupida..-el pelinaranja no dudo en arrugar el ceño y apretar los puños.

en ese momento llega los alumnos al salon y quedan sorprendidos por ver a renji herido la profesora que se encontraba ahi no tardo en poner la mirada sobre ichigo.

-kurosaki espero que expliques esto!- decia la profesora.

-kurosaki?-lo miraba con desconcierto uryuu quien no creia en lo que veia y alado de el se encontraba tatsuki aun mas sorprendida.

-si no respondes llamare al director!- amenazo la no sabia que hacer y al ver las miradas de todos caer sobre el solo se levanto con mirada baja.

-espere! kurosaki-kun no tiene la culpa!- se puso enfrente de ichigo, orihime y rukia.

-no saque conclusiones tan rapido profesora!- apoyo rukia.

-kurosaki-kun solo vino a ayudar! ...esque...abarai-kun reacciono asi porque...-orihime trato de improvisar ella sabia que renji no contestaria si le preguntaban y en ese caso lo expulsarian ya que lo que hizo no es la actitud de un alumno normal,algo en ella decia que el debia quedarse. el pelinaranja noto que la ojigris estaba improvisando asi que poniendo las manos detras de su nuca y de una pose relajada y recargada en un asiento empezo a hablar.

-esque el idiota de renji queria suicidarse despues que inoue le dijiera que no queria andar con el...- el joven con seguridad dijo eso,relajadamente fruncio el ceño y cerro los ojos esperando a que le creyeran.

-k-kurosaki-kun...-miro muy sorprendida la ojigris.

-ichigo?-se preguntaba rukia,como esque eso fue lo mas realista que se le ocurrio al joven pelinaranja.

en ese momento se levanto con esfuerzo renji quien se dirigio hacia el joven miradas retadoras se cruzaban,el pelirojo tomo del cuello a ichigo que respondio de la misma presentes no se animaban a interferir nisiquiera la profesora.

-no inventes chico! no haria esto por esa zorra!- ichigo golpio a renji dejandolo en el suelo despues dijo.-SI TE ATREVES OTRA VEZ A INSULTAR A ORIHIME TE ROMPERE LA CARA!- grito muy decidido el joven kurosaki.

-pordria repetirlo y no me pasaria nada!- el pelirojo se limpio la sangre que le habia sacado ichigo de la boca.

-atrevete...-

rukia vio la mirada que ahora dominaba ambos chicos y no solo ella si no que todo el salon se percato de esos cuatro ojos con intensiones de matarse.-ichigo ya para!-grito tatsuki pero no le hizo caso,ichigo ahora estaba arriba de renji agarrandole la camisa con una mano y mientras la otra la tenia alzada amenazando con golpear al pelirojo.

-kuchiki-san...tenemos que pararlos!-inoue se llevo la mano al corazon despues continuo.-...creo que renji lastimara a kurosaki-kun...- rukia se sintio algo confundida por el comportamiento de orihime,acaso no confiaba que ichigo tenia controlada la situacion?.pero aun asi rukia si confiaba en el instinto de inoue.

-tatsuki! vamos a separarlos! los demas ayudenme!-grito rukia y deimediato chad y tatsuki separaron a ichigo de renji mientras que rukia ayudaba a levantar a este ultimo.

-ichigo controlate! y tu renji no te expreses asi de de orihime!-gritaba tatsuki mientras que agarraba a un ichigo un poco mas calmado.

-abarai no crees que quererse morir por ser rechazado es una razon muy tonta!-explicaba uryuu.

-calla cuatro ojos no moria por ella- decia y tatsuki vieron la expresion en la cara de orihime,ella se sentian en ese momento como si no valiera nada como si fuera basura pero ichigo al ver esa cara miro seriamente al pelirojo y despues dijo.

-callate...-frunciendo el ceño aun mas.

-que te pasa? te molesta? pues es la verdad nadie moriria por alguien como ella!-

-callate..!-le gritaba un ichigo ya muy ya no podia evitar las lagrimas esto se estaba saliendo de control.

-renji para! no compliques mas las cosas!- gritaba tatsuki

por ultimo el pelirojo para hacer enojar al pelinaranja añadio -solo de verla se nota lo que es... es una zorr-

-CALLATEE!-ichigo golpeo con el puño a renji que cayo hacia atras llevandose consigo algunos asientos. al pelirojo sele empezaba a marcar el golpe y la sangre en la cara.

-bastardo!..orihime no es lo que tu dices! y cualquiera daria la vida por ella!-decia ichigo con el pelo tapando su cara y apretando los puños.

pero algo logro sorprender a todos los presentes y dejar paralizado al pelinaranja,una mirada profunda y protectora

-dejalo ya...ichigo kurosaki...-

_**continuara...**_


	3. el misterioso renji

**BLEACH: es propiedad de tite kubo-sama asi como sus personajes ...pero la historia es mia.**

_**continuamos...**_

-ya basta...-una silueta, tierna y facil de reconocer se poso enfrente del pelinaranja. mientras pasaba el tiempo su voz se quebraba y algunas lagrimas salian por esos ojos que supricaban que se fuera de ahi y con un enorme nudo en la garganta apenas pudo continuar.

-ichigo...ya para...por favor...- gemia la joven ojigris con la voz aun mas quebrada.-solo...no sigas asiendote daño...-

todo el salon presente en ese momento miraba sorprendidos,orihime le habia pedido que ichigo dejara a la persona que la estaba lo que realmente pasaba en la cabeza y el pecho de inoue era angustia y un muy mal presentimiento; la ojigris tenia muy claro en su mente que renji no era lo que aparentaba y que si seguian con esta pelea renji podria salir de solo era orihime la que pensaba esto mientras que todos los demas lo veian de otra forma,creian que renji era la victima e ichigo el agresor pero con lo ultimo que dijo la pelinaranja ya nadie tuvo una idea clara de lo que ahora era una situacion un poco enredada.

-i-inoue...?-el pelinaranja estaba incredulo,no podia dejarla de mirar a los ojos,trataba de encontrar alguna razon por la que ella creia que no hiba ganar aquella discusion.

-rukia,ichigo,renji y orihime salgan de aqui,arreglaremos esto afuera...sado,tatsuki les encargo que limpien y acomoden el salon y uryuu ve por el director- ordeno la profesora en tono serio quien ya se estaba dando cuenta que esto se estaba saliendo de chicos salieron al pasillo,ninguno dijo nada y la profesora solo esperaba la llegada del director para que decidiera que hacer con ellos.

-inoue,estas bien?! que paso ahi adentro?-rapidamente fue rukia al lado de la ojigris.

-e-esperame kuchiki-san tengo que...tengo que ver algo...-dijo mientras se hacercaba al pelirojo que se encontraba frente la pared.

-abarai-kun...tus heridas...que le paso a tus heridas?-preguntaba orihime. el pelinaranja miraba de reojo para asegurarse que no intentara nada en contra de inoue mientras rukia se acercaba a su lado.

-ichigo controlate pareses una fiera- decia burlonamente la pelinegra tratando de hacer un poco divertido el momento de parte de ichigo solo se recargo en la pared cerro los ojos y fruncio el ceño.

por otro lado renji no contesto nada a orihime,el tiempo pasaba asta que llego el director del instituto,la profesora le explico la situacion pero aun asi los cuatro fueron suspendidos por todo ese alboroto,los muchachos recogieron sus cosas si replicar y se dirigieron a la salida del no volverian a la escuela en dos semanas,en ese tiempo pasarian tantas cosas.

-segura inoue que no quieres que te acompañemos a casa?-preguntaba una rukia muy preocupada.

-no asi estare bien...-la ojigris respondia de la misma de los tres sabia que harían en ese tiempos,si trabajarian,si vagarian por ahi no es que tuvieran muchas opciones.

ya tomando camino a sus y rukia iban platicando tranquilamente asta que la pelinegra comento lo siguiente.

-jajajaja y tu decias que no pasaria nada interesante!-

-no pense que pasaria algo como esto,sabes? sigo algo confundido- el pelinaranja se quedo en las nubes pensando en como a podido terminar todo asi,que lo llevo a actuar asi?.

-confundido? confundida me quede yo cuando gritaste el nombre de inoue!-

-que?!-

-si los hicistes...que no te acuerdas? ..."ORIHIME!"aaah! idiota no puedes andar haciendo eso y dejarlo pasar...dejaste algo sorprendidos a los presentes!- rukia le miraba con que ichigo no podia evitar crear una venita en su cien.

-asta creo que "orihime" se dio cuenta!-

-cierra la boca idiota! uuff! ...hablando de ella creo que tuvimos que acompañarla-

-estara bien,que le podria pasar?-

mientras en otro lado,la pelinaranja acababa de llegar a su casa;pero se percato que la puerta estaba abierta,aun asi entro con curiosidad y con su bolso delante de ella preparada para lo que fuera.

-te estaba esperando...orihime-

la ojigris voltea a todas direcciones asta que logra ver la silueta de alguien sentado en la sala.

-q-quien eres tu?-preguntaba mientras se acercaba mas a esta extraña figura.

-jejeje es curioso que no me puedas distinguir...no te culpo...no tienes ese tipo de sentidos,-orihime enciende la luz de aquella habitacion y se alla con la sorpresa de que era renji quien se encontraba ahi,la ojigris se tranquilizo al ver la mirada que traia el pelirojo;no era como la de esta mañana en el instituto.

-a-abarai-kun!? q-que haces en mi casa!?-

-orihime...tengo que explicarte algunas cosas antes de que te lastime de otra forma...-

-abarai-kun?, e-esta bien- inoue se sienta para escuchar atenta.

-antes que nada...-renji aprieta los puños.-...yo no queria que tu teme acercaras ...no queria tener ningun vinculo contigo...jejejej creo que aun no me entiendes,al principio cuando senti tu presencia era tan dulce...y cuando me quisiste dar las galletas...en ese momento ya estaba ignotisado por tu olor...sonara raro...lose...no es normal...pero no puedo evitarlo tu aroma me enloquece!- renji se acerca cada vez mas a la joven pelinaranja.-a-abarai-kun?! d-deque hablas!?-exclamaba orihime quien se encontraba muy sorprendida y a la vez algo sonrojada.

-orihime,los de mis especie no pueden evitar aferrarse a las personas que quieren...poreso quiero alejarte de mi...no quiero hacerte daño- en ese momento renji estaba tan serca que era capas de sentir la respiracion de la pelinaranja,renji la acorrala en el sillon mientras que inoue seguia sorprendida por este drastico cambio de actitud,el era como ella creia que era.

-e-estas diciendo...que te enamoraste...de mi?-preguntaba la pelinaranja.

-no es eso,es algo mas fuerte,es un deseo de protegerte,de tenerte a mi lado siempre...perdoname...trate de evitarlo enserio! pero no podre soportar seguir dandote la espalda si lo unico que quiero es abrazarte...- el pelirojo no contuvo esa ultima emocion y abrazo a la ojigris quien no dudo corresponder el abrazo,pero mientras en su mente solo le quedaba una duda...que era renji?.

en ese momento hubo un punto merto en el tiempo,orihime empezo a tener otra vision que contemplaba con mucha angustia,orihime se veia a si misma fuera de su casa destruida,con sangre por donquier y lagrimas en sus ojos;pero la vision no duro mucho, termino...y volvio a cursar el tiempo y esta al darse cuenta se levanto rapidamente dejando al pelirojo muy sorprendido.

por otro lado,se encontraba ichigo y rukia en la habitacion del pelinaranja ambos en sus pensamientos.

-rukia? donde dices que esta tu hermano?-preguntaba ichigo recostado en la cama.

rukia se encontraba en el armario descansando boca arriba -no lo se...antes de que viniera a parar aqui me dijo que no lo buscara que el vendria por mi-

-te quiere dejar fuera de sus negocios?-

-creo que si...siento como si me rechazara o me apartara de la empresa en la que trabaja-

-tienes suerte que mi padre sea buena gente jejeje- reia ichigo quien ya estaba dejandose llevar por el cansancio asta el punto de dormir.

rukia se disponia a hacer lo mismo sin antes suspirar, ella extrañaba a su hermano pero tambien se sentia bien lejos de el era algo incomprencible.

devuelta con renji y orihime.

-orihime...? que pasa..? -renji voltea hacia la puerta y despues dice -orihime vete de aquie! sube a tu cuarto y no salgas!-la ojigris no dudo ni un solo segundo y corrio a su habitacion cerrandola por dentro.

POOM! se oye como es asotada dicha silueta caminaba con calma sin mirar al pelirojo, se dirijia directamente a donde inoue.

-e-espera byakuyan! no te acerques a ella!-el pelinegro lo ignoro totalmente y sin demoras atravezo de un golpe la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba orihime.

-q-quien eres tu!? espera! aaah!-byakuyan la sujeta del cuello mientras la alzaba y despues dice.

-renji...no trates de ocultarme nada...siempre sabre cada paso que das- el pelirojo se mantuvo detras de el con la cabeza baja. la ojigris pensaba que renji la defenderia por lo que dijo antes de esto pero no era eso lo que la angustiaba,la chica se preguntaba quien era este tipo con apariencia tan refinada y mirada profunda ,pero sin brillo muy paresida a la de su parte byakuyan se dispuso a oler aquel aroma que llamaba cada vez mas su atencion mientras el pelirojo se ponia en terminos simples "celoso".

-byakuyan-dono! no pensara...?- el pelinegro no pudo controlar su instinto de fiera y se lanzo encima del delicado cuello de inoue.

algo incleible paso,renji lanzo al suelo al ahora molesto byakuyan, orihime ya no lo miraba de la misma forma ella retrosedio ese ya no era el renji que hoy conocio,este habia cambiado ,no un cambio literario sino que fisico...el...ahora era una...

_**continuara...**_


	4. la noche del encuentro

**BLEACH: es de tite kubo-sama troll e_e al igual que los personajes aun asi la historia es mia.**

**_continua..._**

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-renji estaba incontrolable empezaba a destrozar todo lo que tenia enfrente asta llegar a donde byakuyan.

-a-abari-kun!...eres un...un ...- la ojigris quedo paralizada,no podía moverse tan solo ver a renji ya que este se habia transformado en una criatura,parecido a una bestia de cuatro patas con un pelaje color cobre garras,dientes afilados en un hocico mas largo;definitivamente ese tipo de físico era el de.-...un lobo...abarai-kun! eres un lobo!-exclamaba para si misma la pelinaranja.

el pelirojo ahora imparable sujeto a byakuyan del torso mientras gruñía con una mirada que demostraba protección antes que ese momento destrozando ventanas paredes y puertas entran mas lobos.

-renji suéltame- decía con los ojos cerrados y mucha confianza en un tono serio el pelinegro. a lo que el pelirojo no parecía contestar por el momento,pero cuando se decidió hablar dijo.-byakuyan aléjate de ella! no la uses como castigo!-

-escapaste de la manada...como alfa debo mantener el orden .. así que suéltame -le respondía el pelinegro.

-no te permitiré que le hagas daño!- byakuyan mira directamente los ojos de aquella fiera,pero algo había cambiado,de esos ojos salvajes apareció un abundante brillo que entre las demás bestia no se encontraba.

-entiendo...te aferraste a esta chica...-mientras byakuyan decía esto volteo a ver a una pelinaranja aterrada que por alguna razón estaba entrando en confianza asta que logro levantarse .renji suelta lentamente a byakuyan aun atento de este ultimo.

-a-abari-kun...-orihime lo miraba confundida pero pendiente de la situación.

-byakuyan-dono! hay un sangre fría aquí cerca!-gritaba entrando por la ventana un joven de pelo blanco llamando la atención de todos.

-renji trae a la chica,ahora todos sigan me -ordeno el pelinegro quien se transformo inmediatamente.

-ven orihime!-renji toma a la ojigris algo desprevenida entre sus brazos.

-a-adonde vamos! abarai-kun!-

-iremos tra de el,pero no te preocupes no vas a interferir...-toda la jauría de fieras presente salieron corriendo a toda prisa.

-r-renji puedo preguntar que son los sangre fría -preguntaba orihime quien se encontraba ahora en la espalda del nuevamente transformado pelirojo.

-los sangre frías es algo que ustedes los humanos conocen como vampiros...pero te contare después ..RANGIKU! cuida de orihime!-renji y la manada rodean al sangre fría quien por su parte trata de escapar.

-quédate conmigo y no te alejes!...por cierto...gracias orihime-chan-mencionaba rangiku.

-gracias? a que se refiere rangiku-san?-mientras estas dos chicas platicaban también veían la batalla que en ese momento empezó.

-separen se,mantengan un espacio entre esa cosa y ustedes no se confíen!-gritaba toshiro a sus demas compañeros que de inmediato hicieron caso,el sangre fria se lanzo a atacar sujetando a un lobo mientras que los demas corrian en su ayuda pero el sangre fria ya habia asesinado a su compañero y ahora se dirigia hacia un punto ciego,y era exacto donde se encontraba un delicioso aroma que no pudo resistir,pero para su desgracia rangiku se interpuso.

-rangiku-sannnnnnnn!- la ojigris grito desesperada. rangiku fue inmovilizada de un golpe,ahora el sangre fría tenia acceso directo a ese aroma tan exquisito.

el sangre fría tomo a orihime del cuello,pero cuando la iba a morder,varios lobos lo mordieron dejándolo inmovilizado. byakuyan observa a renji y asiente con la cabeza dando le permiso de hacer el ultimo ataque a lo que el pelirojo voltea a ver a la ojigris quien por su parte estaba mas tranquilizada.

-esta vez has lo tu "alfa"- después de decir eso renji se dirige a la pelinaranja.

-r-renji! e-estas bien!-exclama la joven.

-claro que lo estoy...ven,sube,creo que tu casa esta destruida...asi que dormirás por ahora con nosotros-

-c-con ustedes! p-pero!-

-vale no digas nada,solo sube- la pelinaranja monta a renji y a la vez acarisia ese sedoso pelo que tenia.

-orihime...solo no mires atrás-se pone en marcha hacia la mansión de los kuchiki.

mientras que se iban el sangre fría era despedazado por los otros lobos que disfrutaban el momento aullando.

asi pasaron los días asta...

-ICHIGO DESPIERTA! ICHIGO!-

-hyaa!-reacciona de golpe el pelinaranja con la respiración agitada.

-ichigo que te pasa!?-preguntaba preocupada rukia.

-rukia? de que hablas?- ichigo estaba confundido,no entendía de que hablaba la ojiazul.

-ichigo! empezaste a gruñir y después te aferraste a la cama como si alguien te estuviese jalando!-

-uh?-

-ichigo a desayunar!- le gritaba desde la cocina su hermanita yuzu-

rukia se quedo mirando seriamente al pelinaranja y después dijo -ichigo llevas asi dos semanas y no logro que me digas nada de lo que te pasa! esto es serio!-

-déjalo así, de seguro solo fue un reflejo corporal,ahora vayámonos al instituto - ichigo exclamo algo molesto mientras salia del su habitación.

-u-un reflejo corporal...? que es un... espérame ichigo!-

ambos jóvenes se arreglaron y desayunaron sin antes recibir un "grato" saludo de parte de isshin pero al fin pudieron dirigirse a su dos semanas habían pasado,orihime por su parte había convivido con renji y los lobos,pero ahora también se dirigían al instituto.

-renji,hace tiempo me dijiste que habláramos de esto pero nunca lo hemos mencionado otra vez... así que...puedo preguntarte algunas cosas!- suplicaba tierna mente orihime juntando las manos.

-jajajaj esta bien!-el pelirojo no pudo evitar reír la expresiones que inoue hacia enserio eran tiernas.

-esto...cual es la diferencia entre los lobos y los sangre fría?-

-jajajaj en primera...no nos digas lobos,no lo somos, nuestra raza se llama zuel y...bueno déjame te explico...ummm...lo zuel trabajamos como si fuéramos lobos tenemos un alfa que es quien nos guía y dirige pero es mas estricto...si alguien se revela o escapa el debe mantener el orden y castigarle...- mientras renji hablaba orihime aun no entendía y esto se reflejaba en su cara.

-jajajaj,ummm recuerdas que byakuyan te ataco?...pues ese era mi castigo...creo que el pensó que me marcharía de la manada y viviría por mi cuenta-

-pero porque no te dejo ir?-

-orihime...entre los zuel hay leyes y no solo nosotros,son las mismas normas para los sangre fria...una de esas leyes es que no se debe interferir entre los humanos...poreso vivimos alejados de todos...otra ley es que si naces o entras a algún grupo de zuel's o sangres fria's nunca podrás salir ..para asegurar lo secretos de estos...-

-esto...hay algo que no entiendo...si yo era tu castigo,porque no te ataco y después me mato?-

-bueno...porque entre ambas razas hay algo en común cuando un miembro encuentra a la persona que quiere proteger dará su vida para conseguirlo,pero nadie de los miembros del grupo podrá interferir con ese objetivo...ya que un zuel o sangre fria aferrado a alguien es mas poderoso jajajaja -la mirada de felicidad del pelirojo se torna en una de tristeza- ...sabes? no quería...meterte en esto,enserio...es muy peligroso...-

renji y orihime entraron ya al salón de clases y al ver al pelinaranja tuvieron las siguientes reacciones.

-kurosaki-kun!,buenos días!-saludo mucho mas animada la ojigris.

-hola inoue!-saludo alegre ichigo.

-inoue! no hemos sabido de ti en todo este tiempo! donde te has metido!-se acerco rukia quien se veía muy animada .ichigo por su parte noto que renji estaba muy cerca de inoue casi como si la acompañara,de inmediato frunció el ceño y miro fijamente al pelirojo quien correspondió igual manera;el pelinaranja se dio cuenta del brillo en los ojos de renji y por instinto volteo a ver a la ojigris que platicaba con rukia,pero instantáneamente apretó los diente y gruño.

-maldito...-susurro ichigo.

-...aah hola renji pensé que no volverias a la escuela!- exclamo animada tatsuki recargándose del pelinaranja.

-haber chicos sienten ce ...ah? al parecer ya volvieron los problemáticos -dijo la alumnos tomaron asientos y la clase tomo su curso.

-...que demonios paso...porque venían juntos...-susurraba ichigo mientras veía a orihime quien se encontraba atenta a la clase.

-...grrr...que paso durante este tiempo...grrr...-el joven no dejaba de hacerse pregunta y mucho menos de gruñir. ichigo no sabia que pasaba con el,estos dias a tenido muchos cambios físicos y algunas actitudes algo rara,pero sabia que no era la llamada "adolensencia".

-kurosaki ichigo creo que deberias concentrarte y dejar de ver asi a tu compañera!- en cuanto la profesora menciono esto todos voltearon a verlo y aun así el seguía metido en sus pensamientos sin darle importancia,pero en cuanto observo que la pelinaranja le dirigía la mirada compendio lo que la profesora había dicho.

-idiota! ajajaja- se escucho como se burlaba rukia y algunas carcajadas por parte de tatsuki. los pelinaranjas se voltearon en cuanto cruzaron mirada,ese era un momento algo incomodo pero que por fin termino con el sonar del timbre para salir al recceso.

ya todos en la azotea.

-uryuu estas disponible para hacer la tarea...creo que era en equipos de dos-pregunta tatsuki mientras se llevaba un sándwich a la boca.

-pues pensaba en preguntarle a inoue- respondía uryuu algo nervioso.

-creo que inoue se va a juntar con el nuevo- agrego chad que estaba totalmente callado asta ahora. ichigo escupio su jugo y exclamo - QUEE!?-despues todos escupieron sus bebidas.

-ichigo! mira!-exclamo rukia muy sorprendida.

-aah?! y ahora que les pas...-el pelinaranja no termino de decir y se levanto en cuanto vio renji...

**_continuara..._**

**ahora si prepárense que planeo una pelea entre ichigo y cha-cha-chan! orihime ! que pasara? **

**muajajajaj 3:)**


End file.
